


Turbulence

by redinadress



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redinadress/pseuds/redinadress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Show me," he said. Voice gone thick and heavy with want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulence

I stood in front of him, only a hand's reach away as his blazing gaze roamed my body. With a shaky breathe I stood proudly, even when my two unstable legs weren't too stable. But I did.

"Show me," he said. Voice gone thick and heavy with want.

I could only nod, a quick bow of my head at his request. My heart felt like it was going to burst any second now. It's just a matter of time before it burst. I saw him reaching out to grab a remote on the table beside, and suddenly the room filled with a man's voice. If i'm not too scared, I would appreciate it.

He waited for my turn. I did what he asked.

Slowly, I reached the front of my shirt and unbuttoned each button. "Slowly. No need to rush things."

After the final button, I let the shirt fluttered down over my skin lingering just a bit, just like he wanted. I was left, covered by my dark navy bra, a black pencil skirt and a pair of three inch heels. "Perfect." A statement that left his lips when his hungry eyes roamed my body. After finding my courage, I grew a bit bolder than before and started to unzip my skirt.

His eyes never left my body, that much I knew. His breathing started to increase when finally my skirt reached the ground. My black panty covered my private part from his eyes. "Hair. Down."

I obliged, then the pin that let my hair in a chignon tumbled down across my shoulders in a messy tumble of dark waves. I waited for his further direction just like I did before, but he was content in only looking at me. I was a like a painted picture for him. But he made no further actions.

Then, without any warning he stood up. He was still dressed in his impeccable, four thousand three piece suit which I found very arousing. But he wouldn't knew any of that, because that particular fact i buried it deep in the hollow of my chest. When he was directly opposite of me, that's when I realised that he was much taller than I am, and without a doubt much stronger compared to my tiny form.

"Perfection," he kept repeating that like a broken record, "everything about you is prefect."

My heartbeat increased just a fraction when he abruptly made contact with me. His big and calloused palms rested themselves against my rib cage, then happily moved across my body, earning sighs from me. I closed my eyes in ecstasy when finally his hands rested on the apex of my thighs. I was getting wetter by the second, because of him. By him.

He played with my sex through my panty happily. Happy to be the cause to my turbulence. I sensed his triumph smile on his lips and risked opening my eyes. When I did, I felt his finger brushed my panty inside and went inside. Another finger joined in and another until I felt full. So full of him.

His fingers curling themselves inside of me, beckoning me to reach my peak. He was doing wonderful things to my body with his capable fingers. That fingers played inside of me until it hit 'the spot' that made my eyes rolling at the back of my skull. I could feel it. That release. It was getting stronger. Waves after waves of pleasure building inside of me.

With a scream of his name, I came. My body felt limp and boneless, but most of all I was satisfied. His two arms held me and I felt warm and safe.

"That was an orgasm," he stated as-a-matter-of-fact. "And, I swear," he breathed in my ears sending shivers down my spine, "that was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

I could only looked at him with such wide eyes and my mouth were agape. Surely, he didn't mean that. With that that handsome face and that alluring presence not to mention his adorable dimples, who could resist. And that man, just said he never seen such a beautiful orgasm.

His statement was such a boost to my ego. I could do nothing with my lust-filled brain, other than agreeing.

We stood there for a while before he gathered me in his arms and swept me off of my feet. And that was the moment that I knew I was going to enjoy working here.


End file.
